


Let me In

by LittleStarredSkty (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Zayn, M/M, Nothing but smut, Omega Niall, Omegaverse but not in heat, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LittleStarredSkty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing but really dirty Ziall smut. If this is not your style, speak now or forever hold your peace. Its seriously just smut and a little fluff. But mostly smut. </p><p> </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me In

“I’m sorry, Zayn. I can’t do this. Yes, I care. Yes, I love you, but this isn’t supposed to happen!” Niall was crying when he said this; Zayn was standing there baffled. 

“What do you mean, ‘this isn’t supposed to happen’? If you care about me, let me love you back. It shouldn’t be so complicated.” Zayn’s eyes were wide and scared. He didn’t want to lose his beautiful Omega, but his Omega wanted to lose him. “Please. Let me care for you.”

“I don’t want you to!” Niall cried, tears streaming down his face. “I need to grow away from you.” Zayn flinched, then took a step closer. He needed to make Niall see. 

“Why?” The question left Niall speechless. Niall looked up at Zayn and stopped crying, startled by the question. 

“W-well, b-bec-cause- mph!” Zayn shut Niall’s mouth with a kiss. No tongue, no wave of passion, just a chaste, light kiss to say ‘hey, it’s alright.’ Niall immediately relaxed and started to move his head to the side, but pulled away after he caught himself pushing back against Zayn’s lips. “U-um,” Niall stammered after Zayn pulled away. 

“Don’t tell me that you should leave me,” Zayn said with sadness in his voice and washing over his features. Niall squeaked and pulled back a little farther, but Zayn only followed. Step by agonizing step, Niall withdrew from his Alpha, even though his spirit was screaming at him to run to his mate and embrace him. Niall shuddered, he couldn’t give into that! Niall kept moving backwards until he was backed up in a corner. Niall squirmed; he felt hunted. Little did he know, he was. Zayn put his face right in front of Niall’s and smiled warmly. “You gonna let me in? Or will I have to pull it out of you?” 

Niall’s face reddened. “Wh-what? I c-can’t! I shouldn’t get attached to you. I-I’m just going to get hurt.” Niall was whispering now, scared beyond belief, his body shaking and Omega instincts kicking in and wanting his Alpha to protect him…Only that Alpha was right in front of him, staring him down, slowly inching closer. Niall could feel it. 

“Who’s going to hurt you? Surely not me, right?” Zayn asked like it was a legitimate question, his eyes open and clear, giving Niall the key to looking into an Alpha’s soul. It’s not you, Niall thought. I’m afraid of myself, of me fucking it up and losing you. I’m going to hurt myself. 

“No!” Niall shouted. “It’s not you, I swear!” 

Zayn tilted his head. “Then why won’t you let me touch you?” he purred into Niall’s ear. Niall broke out in shivers, feeling goosebumps rise on his arms and neck, and he could feel his body temperature rise by the second. Zayn had barely touched him in any way, and Niall was now freaking out. Zayn smirked a little. “If you don’t want me, why are you so responsive right now.” Niall gasped, and Zayn chuckled. Bingo. “Why are you telling me ‘no’ when your body is saying the opposite.” Niall’s eyes went wide, the blue in them now thundercloud indigo-grey, his pupils blown, his lashes dark. Zayn took Niall’s momentary shock to run his hand down Niall’s chest, running over the ridges and rises and falls of Niall’s abdomen. Niall’s breath grew short, and he started to pant a little as goosebumps and shivers ran up his stomach and down his spine, his body reacting so much to such a small touch. Zayn chuckled. “See? I want you, and you want me, and if you’re too blind to see it, then I will have to show you.”

“What?” Niall’s eyes flew open (when did he close them?), made the mistake of looking into Zayn’s honey-colored orbs, and Niall became lost in them. His body softened a little bit, and he watched Zayn’s face get closer and closer until he could feel the breath on his chin and cheek. Niall shuddered again; Zayn was so close that Niall could feel the heartbeat in the Alpha’s chest. It was too much; his Omega spirit was beating him to death, he needed to touch and love and caress his Alpha, even if the outcome was less than desirable. Fuck it. The rest of his resolve diminished, and he closed the gap between him and Zayn, feeling soft lips against his, heartbeat to heartbeat, and his Omega spirit purred in contentment, finally feeling complete. 

Zayn pushed forward a little; after he saw Niall give up his fight and actually kiss him, Zayn felt so amazing. He just got his Omega’s complete trust, and he was going to reward Niall for his kindness. He moved his lips against Niall’s, pushing harder then softer, sucking on his Omega’s bottom lip, which earned him a high-pitched groan. Niall became putty. His arms, which had been glued to his sides and chest, flew up and around Zayn’s shoulders, tangling in his hair and gliding down his neck, up against his chest and falling down his back. Zayn’s own hands were cupping Niall’s face, stroking the skin behind Niall’s ears, his thumbs caressing the rose-stained cheeks. Niall groaned into Zayn’s mouth, and Zayn pushed his tongue into Niall’s cavern. Niall jumped; he felt Zayn’s tongue circle his, rub the roof of his mouth, and wrap around his own. Then Zayn sucked on it… Niall almost lit-out; it felt so ticklish and warm and good and right…

When Zayn’s felt Niall go a little limp, he pulled the kiss-drunk Omega to the couch. Niall laid down easily, his eyes lidded over, and Zayn rubbed Niall’s cheeks and shoulders, then leaned forward and smelled Niall’s neck. All he got was the smell of sweet longing and want and need, and he licked up Niall’s throat to right behind his ear, where Zayn rolled Niall’s earlobe in his mouth, and Niall moaned sinfully. Zayn’s hands slowly slid downward, resting on Niall’s pecs, rubbing small circles with each of his fingers. He felt Niall squirm; he loved it. He went down a little further until he felt two hard nubs poking out from Niall’s tee shirt. He pressed them, and Niall quietly screamed. Zayn laughed a little, then pinched the same spots. Niall thrashed his head and shut his eyes, exposing the whole side of his neck, which Zayn promptly attacked. All Niall could feel was Zayn’s tongue moving up and down his throat, nipping and biting and sucking, sending tingles along his whole body, and Zayn’s hands rubbing his nipples in small circles. Niall could hear the sounds he was making, and it was probably the most embarrassing thing in is life, but it was Zayn’s fault, not his. When Niall took a breath through his nose and got the scent of Alpha arousal, he opened his mouth and let an “ah!” ring clear through the house. Zayn couldn't have been more pleased with himself. 

He stopped his assault on Niall’s neck and lifted his head away. The sight of Niall high on pheromones, especially his pheromones, had Zayn rumbling low in his chest in contentment. But he wasn’t done teasing. “You do still want to leave me, Niall? Do you want to get away from me and never look back? Or do you want me to take you here and show you how much I care?” Zayn smirked, expecting Niall to beg or something along those lines, but Niall sat up and glared at Zayn, starring straight into his eyes. 

Niall almost growled, despite his panting, a very blunt response. “Don’t -pant- ask -pant- stupid -pant- fucking questions!” And with that, Niall surged forward and ripped of Zayn’s shirt, as well as his own, and proceeded to lick all the way down Zayn’s chest. He traced every muscle with his tongue, moving his neck and head to get every crevice. Zayn chuckled at his Omegas sudden bravado, but shoved Niall’s upper down down and grinned at him predatorily. 

“Don’t forget, little Omega, that I’m not the one who gets turned on by having my nipples tweaked a little.” Zayn twisted Niall’s nipple for emphasis, to which Niall arched his back. Zayn put his head right next to Niall’s ear. “Wait until I stuff you full. It’ll feel like nothing you’ve ever felt before. You love it.” Niall blushed redder than a tomato, and Zayn kissed his way down Niall’s chest until he was face-to-face with Niall’s pecs. Zayn laughed a little before taking one of Niall’s nipples and sucking hard. Niall screamed. It was the most tingly, pleasurable feeling he had ever felt before, and he wanted more. He found his hand moving to the back of Zayn’s head, pushing it forward, silently asking, no, begging, for more. Zayn was happy to oblige. He sucked harder and rolled the nub of skin with his tongue, which made Niall thrash and shudder and moan like he was being paid to. Zayn made a mess if Niall for several moments before he moved lower and ripped off Niall’s pants and underwear. Niall made no move to cover himself, he just laid there and let Zayn take him in. His cock, seven inches long and just as pale as the rest of him, throbbed a little and twitched when the cold air hit it. Zayn threw Niall’s garments behind him, getting ready to completely ruin his Omega, when Niall whined loudly. 

“What is it, little one?” Zayn cooed. Niall looked up at him and took a deep breath. 

“Please… Fuck me?” Niall said bluntly. Zayn blinked. 

“In a moment, baby. Gonna tease you a little more…” Zayn lowered his head to Niall’s dick and breathed on it, making Niall writhe. Finally, Zayn took Niall into his mouth, letting the scent of Omega-arousal-times-twenty flood his nostrils. He moved his head up and down very slowly, making Niall scream and thrash and bend and arch in pleasure. It was the most amazing thing that Niall had ever felt. It was warm and slick and soft and felt like heaven. Niall grabbed Zayn’s head again and started to thrust into the wet cavity. Zayn let him. Finally, Niall felt himself begin to burst, the white, blinding heat and bliss that was an Omega orgasm was beginning to overtake his senses. 

“Z-Zayn- Agh! I-I’m g-going to c-c-come! Oh, ah! Fuck! AHH!” Niall felt himself explode into the most powerful orgasm he had ever had. In his high, he felt safe, protected, like he was untouchable. He almost passed out. Zayn caressed Niall’s face, bringing him back to the land of the living. Niall blinked, looking around him, eyes soon landing on Zayn, who was still in his fucking jeans. Niall growled, reaching for Zayn’s zipper, undoing the clasp, pulling his underwear down to reveal… the biggest fucking cock Niall Horan had ever seen. It was ten inches long and as thick as his forearm, veins running up and down the shaft, the head red and drooling precum. Niall sighed when he saw it. Suddenly, all he wanted was that huge dick inside him, spreading him open, making him cum and cum, again and again. He kissed the tip then licked up the shaft, feeling Zayn shudder. Niall decided to quite while he was ahead and turned around, putting his perfect ass in the air. Zayn got the hint and leaned over Niall’s small frame, mounting him. Niall felt the tip brush his hole, which he just now noticed was dripping wet with slick, begging for a huge cock to come and fuck Niall’s body until he was out of cum and out of breath. Oh, how he wanted that huge, fat cock in his tight ass, pulling out and shoving in, filling him to the brim and- SLAM! Zayn didn’t even give a warning before he was fucking Niall open. Niall had no voice or breath; it felt so good. Zayn had hit Niall’s special bundle of nerves instantly, and Niall had never felt anything better. He wanted more.

Niall felt Zayn moving in and out, rubbing everywhere inside, the friction complete bliss. Niall was shaking and shivering and screaming and moaning and swearing and begging Zayn to do it harder, and Zayn was keeping his pace, fast and deep, among sure that Niall was a stimulated as possible. Niall was constantly on the edge, slipping from “going to cum!” and “I’m coming!” every time Zayn came in, then out. Finally, Zayn picked up his pace and Niall felt himself falling into the warm, bright, white pleasure. He had never felt this before, and it was wonderful. Several moments later, Zayn pulled out of Niall’s body, both completely satisfied. Zayn stroked Niall’s back, and Niall purred. Zayn got up and grabbed a cloth to clean Niall, who rolled over and exposed his stomach, and Zayn rubbed Niall’s bare chest with the damp cloth. Niall’s eyes opened a little, and he smiled. Zayn smiled back. 

“I love you,” Zayn whispered. 

Niall hummed. “Me too.”


End file.
